Quintella Susanna Diggory
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Quintella Susanna Diggory is the little sister of Cedric Diggory who died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After that her parents sent her into hiding as Isabella Swan. Now Voldemort is dead she can finally go back home. Will the Cullen's go with her?
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Quintella Susanna Diggory is the little sister of Cedric Diggory who died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After that her parents sent her into hiding as Isabella Swan. Now Voldemort is dead she can finally go back home. Will the Cullen's go with her?

* * *

**Prologue**

Quintella didn't like the rainy town life she was 18 and wanted to get out of Forks. But her parents sent her here for her protection after her older brother died. She had been distraught when he died and didn't want to leave her parents. But they insisted because the dark lord was back. So Dumbledore helped her hide in a rainy down of Forks. Where she pretended to be 18 when she was only 16.

Eventually she fell in love with Edward and his family she was herself with them without the magic. When she had a Daughter named Renesmee. After the birth she lost too much blood she had to be changed into a vampire. But the surprise was she kept her magic. Now she is a Vampire/Witch.

She didn't finish school so she was in a bind to tell the Cullen's her true self or live in the Muggle world. She missed her friends in Gryffindor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She knew there would be a fight. But she didn't know when/

So that was the dilemma she either waited for news or tell they herself and go over to help. They were both tough decisions. But she had to pick one…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Quintella/Bella was out hunting when a stag Patronus finds her.

"_The Battle is over. Voldemort is dead. It is safe again. We are at Hogwarts", _Harry's voice says

She gasps it was safe for her to go home. Finally. But she couldn't leave her family. So she must tell them. She at least had to check out the situation. So she pulls out her mobile and dials Edward's number.

"Bella is everything ok?" Edward asks

"Everything is fine. But I have to go out of town for a day. I will see you at noon tomorrow and explain everything. Don't worry! I love you", Quintella/Bella says

"I love you too. Hurry home to me when you can. Nessie misses you", Edward says

"Tell her I love her and will be back soon. Bye", Quintella/Bella says hanging up

She pulls out her wand and makes a port-key. She taps it to activate it. She immediately lands outside Hogwarts. She changes her appearance back to Blonde hair like her mother and brown eyes like her father. She will tell them she is a vampire later.

She uses her vampire speed to get to the Castle. People were fixing it. She makes her way inside and to the Great Hall.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny!" Quintella calls seeing them

"Ella!" they say and rush to hug her

"You got my message", Harry says

"I did. What happened?" Quintella asks

Harry quickly explains while Hermione goes to get Quintella's parents.

"So you where the final Horcrux and the Professor Dumbledore is dead. Did I get that right?" Quintella asks

"Yes. Everyone else is fine", Harry says

"Fred was injured but he is ok now. Professor Lupin and Tonks went home to their baby", Ron adds

"Great. Sounds like the world is at peace once again", Quintella replies

"Quintella!" her mother and father exclaim rushing and hugging her

She gently hugs them back she had missed them.

"My baby girl is home", Susanna Diggory says

"Miss Diggory", Professor McGonagall says walking up to them

"It is not Diggory anymore. I will explain if you give me the chance", Quintella says looking at their faces

"Tell us what?" Amos her father asks

"I am married. I meet my husband Edward Cullen in Forks. He has 2 sisters and 2 brothers they are married Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. The Parents are Carlisle who is a doctor and Esme. We had a daughter on September 11th 1997", Quintella says not telling them yet that she and them where vampires.

"What's your daughter's name?" her mother asks looking excited

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. After the people who took me in she has my husbands hair and my eyes", Quintella replies

"What aren't you telling us?" her father asks

Quintella sighs and draws her wand again and flicks it so her eyes are gold once again.

"We are vampires. I lost too much blood giving birth to Renesmee. Edward had to change me into a vampire or I would have died. I love them all. Please don't be afraid we feed of animals not humans", Quintella says

They all gasp.

"You got involved with vampire?" her father says

"I am Edward's mate. We can't be apart for long. He is the most sweet person on the plant. Wait to you meet him and his family", Quintella says

"What is your daughter then?" Hermione asks

"Half Vampire, Half Witch she has found her soul mate in a shape-shifter. But he sees her as an Uncle right now. But that will change when she is older", Quintella replies

"Would your family like to come to Hogwarts? We need the protection. Vampires aren't affected by any spells and with Death Eaters out there we need the security", Professor McGonagall asks

"I guess I will have to ask them. But if we do come we need are own quarters we are all married and Edward and I do have a daughter. What else will we do? I haven't done my seventh year and my family is not magical", Quintella asks

"You will have your own rooms. The doctor can work in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. He will have 3 months to study our healing potions and all that. I heard a vampire's memory is excellent", Professor McGonagall says

"Ok. What about the rest?" Quintella asks

"Esme can teach Muggle Studies seeing as our last one was killed. The others can be sorted into houses but they won't sleep in the dorms. You will be able to do your Seventh Year. I am letting everyone who didn't do their Seventh Year and didn't learn anything to do it again", Professor McGonagall says

"What subjects will we do?" Quintella asks

"You can do your subjects that you were doing before like Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Potions and Astronomy. Your family can do Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Potions and History of Magic", Professor McGonagall says

"I will ask and see what they will say. I haven't told them I am a witch yet", Quintella replies

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom you can all do your 7th year too", Professor McGonagall says

"I will. I need to get my N.E.W.T.S", Hermione says excitedly

"I will", Neville says

"I will. I would like to get my N.E.W.T.S", Harry says

"I guess I'm going back too. Can't leave my girlfriend and best friends behind", Ron says smiling at Hermione

"You will receive your letters at the beginning of August or sooner in Mrs Cullen's case. Now if you excuse me have much work to do", Professor McGonagall says leaving

"Do you have to leave now?" her mother asks

"No. Not for another 16 hours. I will go home with you to catch up and tell you about Forks. I need to collect my stuff anyway", Quintella says

"Good. I want to know everything", her mother says

They apparate to the Diggory Home and talk about what has happened until Quintella said she must get back. They made her promise to come back. She was now their only child. Quintella changes her look back to a vampire one and apparates to Charlie's were her trunk was hidden. She sees her owl.

"Mystic can you meet me at the meadow?" Quintella asks

Mystic hoots and takes off. Quintella grabs her trunk and apparates to the meadow and takes out her phone.

"Bella are you coming home soon?" Edward asks

"I am home. I am at the meadow. Can you come and meet me with Nessie? I have something I need to tell you both", Quintella asks

"We will be there in a minute", Edward promises hanging up

Quintella waits nervously biting her lip. How was he going to handle it? That's when Edward with Nessie in his arms comes into the meadow. Nessie looked like a 6-year-old now. She still didn't like to talk much using her power more.

"Mummy!" Renesmee says running up to her Quintella picks her up and spins her around.

"Have you been good to your father?" Quintella asks putting her down

"Yes", Nessie says using her power to show Quintella what she missed

"I missed you love", Edward says kissing her lips

"I have missed you too. I have a big secret to tell you. Please try to remain calm", Quintella says

"What is it? I thought we knew everything about each other", Edward says

"I am a witch. I am honestly a witch I can show you proof", Quintella says before he says anything pulling out her wand, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver mountain lion comes out of the tip of her wand. Edward's jaw drops. Nessie claps her hands loving it.

"I am part witch too?" Nessie asks excitedly

"Yes. You will go to Hogwarts. I have seen you do some accidental magic but didn't tell anyone", Quintella says, "Edward are you ok"

"Witches and Wizards are real?" Edward whisperers

"Yes. Just think every mythical creature you heard about is real and you will be fine", Quintella says Nessie in her lap

"So unicorns?" Nessie asks excitedly

"Yes. They are the most Innocent Creatures in the world", Quintella replies

"I always knew you were special", Edward says kissing her lips

"Thanks. For supporting me", Quintella says kissing him back

"Always. You accepted us. We will accept you. Is Isabella really your real name?" Edward asks

"No it is Quintella Susanna Diggory", Quintella replies, "You can call me Ella if you want"

"I will. So why are you in Forks?" Edward asks

"Story!" Nessie says smiling

Quintella smiles and tells them both everything. Including her brother dying.

"I am sorry for your loss", Edward says kissing her

"I have come to terms with it now. By the way I was turned when I was 17 not 18. My birthday is actually 25th of August 1980", Quintella says

"You're the same age as me", Edward says smiling

There was a hoot and a White and gold owl flies down.

"This is Mystic my owl. We use them for post in the magical world", Quintella explains, "Would you both like to pat her?"

Nessie nods and reaches up and gently pats her.

"I like her", Nessie says

"She is really special my brother gave me her", Quintella says

"Are we going to tell our family?" Edward asks

"Yes. When should we do it?" Quintella asks

"No better than now. Jacob will be there now. Let's go", Edward says taking her hand and helping her up

Quintella has Nessie in her other arm and they run home Nessie loved the speed that they were running.

"BELLA where were you I couldn't see you", Alice says hugging her

"Auntie Alice you're squashing me", Nessie says

"Sorry", Alice says

"Round up the family. I have something to tell you all", Quintella says nervously

"You can do it", Edward says wrapping an arm around her

"Everyone to the living room. Bella has something to tell us!" Alice calls

Everyone was in the living room in seconds and Nessie sits in Jacob's lap.

"Ok everyone here goes nothing. I am a witch", Quintella says

They all look at her if she was crazy.

"She is telling you the truth", Edward says

"Are you both alright?" Carlisle asks concerned

"I can show you proof. _Expecto Patronum!"_ Quintella says and the mountain lion again comes out of her wand

They all gasp. Quintella then changes her appearance back to blonde hair that was slightly curly.

"My real name is Quintella Susanna Diggory-Cullen", Quintella replies

"I love your blonde hair even if I liked it brown", Edward says kissing her

Quintella laughs, "This IS me"

"But how is this possible?" Alice asks

"How are vampires and shape-shifters existence then if Witches don't", Quintella asks amused

"She has a point and did you see that cool shape come out of that thing", Emmett says smiling

"It is called a wand Emmett. It is made out of Rowan and Unicorn Hair", Quintella explains

"Unicorns existence?" Rosalie asks

"Yes. They are the most innocent creatures on the planet. It is a crime to hurt a Unicorn. The drink the blood of a unicorn you will be cursed to live a half-life", Quintella says

"Can you show us more magic?" Emmett asks bouncing up and down

"First I need to tell you my story", Quintella says starting the long story and finishing why she was here and Professor McGonagall's offer for them to come to Hogwarts.

"It is up to all of you if you go. I can lend you my school books and I can take you to by others. That's if you want to go", Quintella says

"I want to go", Alice says bouncing up and down

Jasper smiles at his happy wife, "I will go if Alice does"

"I want to go. Please Rosie", Emmett begs

"Ok. I will go", Rosalie says smiling at Quintella

They had really gotten close since Nessie's birth.

"I will go", Jacob says, "Nessie says if she goes I have to go with her"

"I guess we are going", Carlisle says

"I will send off a letter", Quintella says pulling out a piece of parchment

She writes the acceptance to Professor McGonagall.

"How is it going to get there?" Alice asks

"My owl. Mystic!" Quintella calls

The owl flies through the window and hoots. Quintella put the letter on her leg and sends her off.

"Why don't you use the post?" Jasper asks

"Some places have really weird names others have Muggle-Repelling wards around them. Owl's are our way of communicating. They are really intelligent and can understand you. Mystic my owl was a birthday gift from my brother before he died", Quintella explains

"We are sorry for your loss Be… I am Quintella", Carlisle says

"Thanks. I have learned to live with the grief about losing him. I am happy now. With you guys and my other family and friends", Quintella says, "And please call me Ella"

"Can you show us some magic?" Emmett asks

"Ok. _Accio plate!_" Quintella says a plate comes flying into the room then she breaks it with her vampire strength, "_Reparo!"_ she says fixing the plate

"Cool. Show us more", Alice says jumping up and down

"_Reducio!" _Quintella says shrinking Emmett

"Hey change me back", he squeaks

Everyone laughs.

"_Finite"_, Quintella says laughing waving her wand

Emmett returns to his normal size.

"Only spells that are meant to harm cannot effect you. But spells like that can", Quintella explains

She then transformed Jasper into a mouse and back again. Showing more of her magic. Nessie says having a good time watching her mother do magic. It was fun.

"_Point me Esme Cullen"_, Quintella says wand on her hand it spins and points to Esme.

"So you can find anything with that spell?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. Unless there are wards around it", Quintella says, "_Avis"_

Birds come out of air and fly around her.

"They are so pretty", Rosalie says as one bird lands on her shoulder before the birds fly away

"_Lumos", _Quintella says lighting the tip of her wand, "That is a light spell so you can have light in the dark. It is a spell you learn in first year"

"How many years at Hogwarts are there?" Jacob asks

"7", Quintella says

"When will Nessie go?" Jacob asks

"When she is 11. And she will be of age at 17. That's the age in the magical world. Here is another spell _Densaugeo"_, Quintella says enlarging Jacob's teeth

Everyone laughs

"Change them back", Jacob demands

Quintella changes them back laughing then says, "_Aguamenti"_

Water comes out of her wand and goes everywhere. She then banishes the water and dries the floor.

"_Duro!" _Quintella says pointing her wand at Jacob who becomes hard, "_Finite"_

"That was not funny Ella", Jacob says

"Yes it was. Now I better summon my purse. _Accio Purse"_

Quintella's purse quickly comes to her.

"My purse has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. So anything can fit in it", Quintella says pulling her trunk out of the purse, "_Alohomora"_

The locks click off. Opening the trunk. She pulls out a broom.

"Are you going to sweep the floor?" Emmett laughs

"We fly on them Emmett. In a game call Quidditch. My broom is a Firebolt the fastest broom out there. It might even go as fast as a vampire and a shape-shifter", Quintella explains

"Wicked. We have to test it", Emmett says

"Later. Here are all my books. We will go shopping in London for other books when our Hogwarts letters arrive I aspect they will in a week. So read these especially the Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Potions and History of Magic books. Those are the classes you are taking", Quintella says putting out the books and locking her trunk back up

"Thank you for showing us this life Quintella", Carlisle says

"My pleasure. I also have one other thing to show you. One that I will buy Esme as well", Quintella says taking of the necklace and casting a revelling spell showing a round gold locket

She opens it and they see it was not a watch but something else. It had hands. And it had Edward, Quintella, and Renesmee on it. With 'home' 'lost' 'work' 'school' 'mortal peril' 'trouble' 'travelling' 'together' 'safe'. All three hands point to together and home.

"What is that?" Alice asks looking closely at it

"It tells me where Edward and Nessie are and if they are in trouble", Quintella replies

"I could use that", Esme says

"I will buy you one when we go shopping", Quintella promises

"Thanks but I can buy on myself. We have plenty of money", Esme replies

"We have different currency in the Wizarding world. We have Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. I am sure you can change your money into that. The goblins run the wizarding bank", Quintella replies

"I think it is time to get Nessie to bed. We will see you all later", Edward says picking up a sleepy Renesmee from Jacob's arms and carrying her up the stairs with Quintella not far behind. Quintella finally relaxes her secret was now out in the open. She didn't need to hide anymore. That she was grateful for…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

* * *

"Are letters have arrived", Quintella says feeding the owl that bought them

Everyone takes their letter.

"Where are we going to get all this?" Alice asks looking at the list

"Where all wizard and witches go. I will take you tomorrow. At 4am our time. So Nessie, Jacob get lots of sleep", Quintella says smiling

The next day Quintella dressed in her black and purple robes. They were her going out clothes in the wizarding world. She was going to get new ones today.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asks shocked by her fashion choice

"This is what witches and wizards wear. You all will be getting some. Now I have had your fire place connected to the floo network. _Incendio!_" Quintella says lighting the fire

She then takes out a pouch with powder in it. She throws a bit into the fire and the flames turn green.

"Now watch me closely and do everything I do. Edward you take Nessie with you I don't want her lost. I will find you if you go astray", Quintella says stepping into the flames they all gasp when she doesn't burn

"Leaky Cauldron, London, England", Quintella says clearly letting go of the powder

She travels through the floo and lands on her feet in the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron quickly stepping out and casting a cleaning charm on herself.

"Hello Miss Diggory", Tom says, "Just you today?"

"No another 9 more", Quintella replies

"Oh my", Tom says as Alice goes skidding out of the fireplace

"Alright Alice?" Quintella asks

Alice laughs, "Yes"

"_Scourgify_", Quintella says getting rid of the soot on Alice

"Thank you", Alice says

That's when Jasper comes through also skidding. Alice helps him up and Quintella cleans him off. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Esme and Carlisle were next in order. She quickly cleans them off.

"Did you like that?" she teases

"If was something different", Carlisle says

"Ok. Follow me stay close", Quintella says leading them out the back

She taps the bricks in the right order and the wall opens up.

"Wow", they all say

"Welcome to Diagon Ally", Quintella says, "Follow me and stay close"

Quintella picks Renesmee up and places her on her hip and begins to walk down Diagon Ally.

"See that White Marble Building?" she asks

"Yes", they say

"That is Gringotts the wizards bank. Don't insult the goblins running it. They WILL take offence. Stay close to me and let me do the talking for now", Quintella says, "Look at the doors"

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"It's a warning to thieves", Quintella says leading them in

All of them were impressed by the inside of Gringotts. The Goblins looked at them wirily.

"I need to visit my Vault and my family would like to open a Vault", Quintella says to the Goblin at the front handing her key over

"Very well. I will have someone take you to your vault. I will set up their vault or is it vaults?" the goblin asks

Quintella looks at them and nods to talk.

"It will be vaults. Each married couple needs a vault", Carlisle says, "And I will like to open another vault for this man"

Pointing at Jacob who looked shocked.

"You don't have too", Jacob mutters

"You're part of the family. So you will be getting a vault", Carlisle says firmly

Quintella smiles, "Take it Jacob. They are being nice. I would also like to open a trust vault for my daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Very well. Have you got your money to exchange? You first" the goblin asks Carlisle

Carlisle hands him a big brief case. The Goblin opened it with a glint in his eye.

"What name do you want on the vault?" the goblin asks

"Carlisle Andrew Cullen and Esme Anne Platt Cullen", Carlisle replies

"Very well. You have about 10,678,837,810 Galleons worth here. You will have a deep vault. Here sign your name Mr Cullen and Mrs Cullen and the vault number 978 is yours", the goblin says

Carlisle and Esme sign the document officially making the vault theirs.

"Would you like any money for today?" the goblin asks

Carlisle looks at Quintella not knowing how much they would need.

"9,000 Galleons, 900 Sickles and 100 Knuts should be enough each for you", Quintella replies

"What she said", Carlisle says

"Here is your keys and money. Your vault will be ready when you come in next", the goblin says, "Next"

"We'll go", Rosalie says handing the goblin two cases

"You have 5,872,827,917 Gallons worth here. You will also have a deep vault. What name do you want on the vault?" the goblin asks

"Emmett Matthew McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty", Rosalie replies

"Very well. Sign here", the goblin says

Both Emmett and Rosalie sign their names.

"Here are your keys. Vault 979. Do you want the same amount out today?" the goblin asks

"Yes please. Two bags worth please", Rosalie says

The goblin measures out the amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and hands the bag to Rosalie.

"Next", the goblin says

Alice goes forward and hands him two cases.

"You have 6,379,901,822 Galleons worth here. You will also have a deep vault. What name do you want on the vault?" the goblin asks

"Jasper David Whitlock and Alice Mary Brandon-Whitlock", Alice replies

"Very well. Sign here", the goblin says to both of them

Jasper and Alice quickly sign there names.

"Here are your keys. Vault 980. Do you want the same amount out today?" the goblin asks happy he was getting their business

"Yes please", Alice says, "Two bags worth"

"Here you go", the goblin says, "Who's next?"

"I would like to open a vault for me and my wife even if she has a vault", Edward says

Quintella looks at him in shock. But quickly gets over it. She had gotten used to it by now. But she still was going to her private vault.

Edward hands over two cases.

"You have 8,978,981,750 worth of Galleons in here you will also have a deep vault. What name do you want it under?" the goblin asks

"Edward Anthony Masen and Quintella Susanna Diggory-Masen", Edward replies smiling at Quintella who smiles back.

"Very well. Both of you sign here", the goblin says

Edward signs his name then Quintella does.

"Here are you keys. Your vault number is 981", the goblin says, "Can I have two bags of the same my family got?" Edward asks

"Yes. Here you go", the goblin says handing the bags over

"I am still going to my vault", Quintella says taking the bag Edward offered her

"I know love. But you're my wife. What's mine is yours", Edward replies

"Now we would like to open a vault for Jacob", Carlisle says handing over another brief case

The goblin opens it and counts the money. Jacob looks shocked at what's in there.

"You have 1,891,082,872 Galleons worth in here. You will also have a deep vault. What name do you want on the vault?" the goblin asks

"My name is Jacob Ephraim Black", Jacob says still in shock

"Very well. Sign here", the goblin says

Jacob fiddles with the quill all of them were having trouble with it but Carlisle who grow up in a time when they were used. Jacob messily signs his name.

"Here is your key. Your vault is 982. How much do you want?" the goblin asks

"Same as the others", Jacob says

The goblins hands him the bag.

"Anything else?" the goblin asks

"Yes. I would like to open a trust vault for my daughter Renesmee Carlie Masen", Quintella replies

"How much?" the goblin asks getting the documents

Edward hands over another brief case. That leaves Quintella shocked she thought that was something else.

"This is 3,837,981,982 Galleons worth in here. Mrs Masen do you want to add anything?" the goblin asks

"No. But give her an allowance off 1,000 Galleons, 50 sickles and 30 Knuts a year till she turns 17", Quintella replies

"Very well. You both have to sign for this vault. Because you are her parents", the goblin says

Quintella quickly signs her name and Edward follows.

"Does she need any money now?" the goblin asks

"No. I will pay for everything", Quintella replies

"Very well. Here is her key it is vault 983", the goblin says handing Quintella the key to keep safe

"Now I would like to visit my vault", Quintella says

"Very well. Will any of these be accompanying you?" the goblin asks

"No", Quintella says

"Ok let's go. Time is Galleons", the goblin says

"I'll be back in a minute", Quintella says kissing Edward and handing his Nessie

She was back in 20 minutes with the goblin.

"Let's go shopping", Quintella says smiling, "Thank you for your time"

"It was my pleasure", the goblin says

"So what are they?" Alice asks picking up three different coins

"The gold are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts", Quintella replies

"Where to first?" Emmett asks bouncing up and down

"Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions", Quintella replies leading them to a robe store

"Hello Miss Diggory. I haven't seen you in a while", Madam Malkin's says

"Hello Madam Malkin's. I have been in hiding. I am now married. So it is Mrs Masen or Mrs Cullen. We all need robes for Hogwarts students. Healer robes for my father in law. Normal robes for my mother in law and children's robes for my daughter", Quintella replies

"Who wants to go first?" she asks

"I will", Quintella says

"You want black robes am I correct", Madam Malkin's asks

"Yes. Also three dark purple robe, two dark red and one dark blue. 4 black robes. Three pairs of Dragon Hide Gloves. 3 pointed hats", Quintella replies

The magical measure does all her sizes in 5 minutes.

"They will be ready in half an hour for yours", Madam Malkin's replies

"That is fine. Now do my family while I have one job to do", Quintella says smiling

"Why are you leaving us?" Alice asks

"I need to do something. I will be twenty minutes tops. That's how long it is going to take for all you to get robes. Behave while I am gone", Quintella says leaving

"I wonder what that was about", Alice says

"Oh well lets get our robes", Rosalie says stepping up to the pedestal

* * *

_Quintella_

* * *

Quintella walks down Diagon Ally till she comes to the Jewellery Shop. She quickly goes inside.

"Hello Miss can I help you?" a man asks

"Yes. I need two lockets like this one you made me", Quintella says pulling off the locket clock

"In gold yes?" the man asks

"Yes. The first locket I want the names Quintella and Renesmee and on the second I wand Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Quintella, Renesmee and Jacob", Quintella replies

"Of course have you got some hair from them? You know we need that", the jeweller asks

"Yes here they are", Quintella says and tells them which is which

"They will be ready in an hour. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the jeweller asks

"Yes. I would like 9 magic mirrors. Two with Sapphires, Two with rubies, one with emeralds, one with amethyst's, one with diamonds, one with onyx, one with pearls, and one with turquoise", Quintella replies, "Can you do that?"

"Of course. It will take another hour. Anything else?" the jeweller asks

"Yes. I want a pocket watch with this picture in it", Quintella says handing him a photo of the whole family.

"Gold or Silver?" the jeweller asks

"Gold please", Quintella replies

"It will be done", the jeweller promises

"And I would like 9 lockets charmed with your best wards", Quintella says

"It will take a couple of hours", the jeweller says

"Thank you. I will be back in 3 hours", Quintella says leaving the shop

She back to Madam Malkin's.

"All done?" Quintella asks

"Yes. We will have to wait 3 hours for them to be ready", Edward says

"Ok. Next stop Flourish & Blotts", Quintella says leading them to the bookshop

"Wow look at all these books", Carlisle says

"Go and look. Buy want you want and I will shrink them when you buy them", Quintella replies

They all go in different directions while Quintella takes Nessie to the children's section.

"_Mummy can I get these?_" Nessie thinks to her holding out a few books

"Yes. Anything else you want?" Quintella asks

Nessie nodded and pointed out several other books. Quintella takes them and goes to find her school books before heading to the front with Nessie.

"That will be 86 Galleons and 5 Sickles", the shop keeper says

"Thank you", Quintella says handing him the money and shrinking her purchases

The others finally emerge after an hour with piles of books.

"In here", Quintella says opening her bag

They each drop their books into it.

"Scribbulus Everchanging Inks", Quintella says leading them to the store where they buy their quills, ink, parchment.

"Can we pretty please go to the Quidditch store?" Emmett begs

"Fine", Quintella says rolling her eyes

They leave the store with brooms for everyone but Quintella who said her broom was just fine.

They got their cauldrons next then the Apothecary. Then they go for a break at the ice cream parlour. Nessie loved the chocolate ice cream. She said magical ice cream was better than regular. Jacob agreed.

"Lets go to the Magical Menagerie", Quintella says leading the way with Nessie on her hip

Nessie claps liking all the animals. Quintella puts her down but holds her hand. Nessie was drawn to a Kneazle that was black, orange and white. Nessie picks the baby kneazle up.

"Would you like her?" Quintella asks

"Yes please Mummy", Nessie says

"Ok. But you have to look after it", Quintella replies

"What are you going to name it?" Edward asks his daughter

"Pebbles", Nessie says cradling the kneazle

"Good name", Quintella says, "How much for the kneazle and all the stuff to go with her?"

"That will be 10 Galleons", the shop keeper says

"Here you go", Quintella says

"Let's see what the oth…", Edward didn't finish because a beautiful blue and white phoenix appears on his shoulder

"She has chosen you Edward", Quintella whisperers in his ear

"Would you like to join our family?" Edward asks the phoenix

The phoenix trills.

"How about Zula?" Edward asks her

Zula trills positively.

Edward pay's 20 galleons for Zula and all the stuff for her. Alice had gotten a kitten and so had Rosalie and Esme. Alice's cat was white and black. Rosalie's white and Esme was a miniature jaguar.

"Now Eeylops Owl Emporium", Quintella says leading them to the owl emporium

Carlisle was chosen by a black owl, Jasper by a tawny owl, and Emmett by a big barn owl.

"Do you want one Jacob?" Quintella asks

"Na. I'm cool. Where too next?" Jacob asks as they leave

"Let's go to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's it is a joke shop", Quintella says, "You go there. I will be right back"

"Where are you going?" Edward asks

"To pick up something. I will be right back", Quintella says leaving them

She walks to the Jewellery shop and goes in.

"Miss your stuff is done. And I must say they turned out perfectly", the Jewellery says showing her the jewellery

"It is perfect. Thank you", Quintella says, "Can you please wrap them?"

"Of course ma'am", the jewellery says wrapping the gifts, "That will be 505 Galleons 67 Sickles and 10 Knuts"

Quintella pays the jeweller and pockets the gifts then she goes back to her family.

"Ella!" Fred and George Weasley call spotting her

"Hi Fred, Hi George", Quintella says laughing her family watched as she hugged the two red-heads

"So this is your family?" one asks

"Yes. This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee that we call Nessie", Quintella says introducing everyone

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George. How can we help you?" Fred asks

They spend half an hour there Emmett spending a lot of money before going back to Madam Malkin's.

"Yours Mrs Masen is 90 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 3 Knuts", Madam Malkin says

"Thank you Ma'am. How much is my daughters?" Quintella asks

"30 Galleons", Madam Malkin says

"Here you go", Quintella says handing over the money

The others do theirs and they were exhausted even if they were vampires.

"Let's go home", Quintella says holding a half awake Nessie with her kneazle in a cage

They go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo home. Tomorrow they would read their books and Quintella would give them their presents…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
